


myopic

by arsonistearth



Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: M/M, blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistearth/pseuds/arsonistearth
Summary: Dream finally comes to realization that somethings wrong with his eyes...
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever DNF fanfic. Its a slow burn. Please do not compare mine to tbhyourelame "Heatwaves". Theirs is wonderful and mine is eh. Please enjoy. Feedback is accepted.

Dream pushes his chair back rubbing his eyes, he had been up for the last 8 hours straight editing his new manhunt videos while recording for his other channel. He looks up and sighs, then blinks a couple of times to get the cloudiness out of his sockets.

"Dream?" A voice pulls him back "Dude you good?"  
That's right, he forgot he was on a call with SapNap and George. He looks back down to his second monitor, the haziness still in his eyes, to see SapNap with a concerned look adorning his round face.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" Dream coughs awkwardly scooting back to his set up and starts clicking his mouse to turn the computer back on.

"Dream are you sure?" Another voice, a smooth British one, George "You've been off the pass couple of days."

Dream sighs once more and looks straight at them through the camera "It's just-𝑝𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒- my eyes are getting blurry and it's preventing me from doing the stuff I need to do" he looks away to take a sip of his water.

"We told you before you need to go to the eye doctor, just to be safe" He knew that SapNap was right, it would be the safest choice to do just a quick check to make sure nothing was wrong, but deep down, he just can't bring himself to go.

"It's fine, I'm fine. There's no need for a useless check up. It'd just be a waste of money that I could be spending on more important things. Plus, it's probably just because I'm tired and I need some sleep." Dream just couldn't admit that he was scared of the eye doctor. Out of his 21 years of life has he never had to go before, why start now? Of course, his friends can't know that.

"Dream are you sure-" starts George but Dream is quick to cut him off.

"I'm sure,George! I swear I don't need to go. Just drop it. Look," he rubs his eyes once more "I've got to get some sleep, I'm really tired and I still have to do a 4 hour stream tomorrow. I'll see y'all in the morning." With that he exits out of the discord call.

The other two boys sit in the call in silence, contemplating the decision of their fellow friend.

Dream stands up from his desk to go freshen up in the bathroom. The feel of his plush carpet under his feet as he walks feels nice. He opens the door with a click,walking over to the sink to brush his teeth. He takes a moment to look around. '

 _'What if something serious is actually going on?'_ ** _'_** Dream thinks but then disagrees with himself   
_'No No, don't think like that Clay, nothing is wrong with you'_

Then he starts to panic, ' _oh god, oh god oh no, am I- am I going...'_ the worst thing crosses his mind _'b-blind?'_

In his moment of panic he hunches over his white granite counter top, breathing deeply. Thoughts flood his brain, to much for him to process.

He looks up from his sink, his dirty blonde hair disheveled all over his head, bits of it sticking in all directions as if he got electrocuted, stress markes litter his freckled skin, and his eyes, oh his eyes. When he first looked up in his stress ridden haze, the first thing he noticed was the glassy green orbs.

' _They weren't like that yesterday..'_ he thinks ' _Not as bad atleast'_

He takes his index finger and his middle finger to pull his eyelids down to get a good look. His eyes are blurry as well as watery. They look as if clouds came in and covered his green irises.

' _I should just stop worrying, stress won't do any good on my health'_

With that he walks over to his queen bed, pull up the white,cold duvet and goes to sleep.


	2. awake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally convinces Dream to face his fears.

When dream got up the next morning what he saw was unexpected. From seeing his game setup (monitors, cables, keyboard), water cooler and Patches (his wonderful cat) to a blurry layout of everything in his room. This causes yet another frenzy of panic. Throwing the covers off of his body, Dream quickly stands from his bed trying to regain his balance after he trips on the carpet and reaches for his phone. He doesn't know why he reached for it but he did. One person was on his mind as he tried to remember where exactly the numbers were on the phone, frantically dialling the persons number and hitting ' _call'._

The person picks up after 3 rings,their voice raspy and light _"_ hello? Dream? _"_ George. The only person Dream thought to call. Not that that's a bad thing.

"G-George"He stutters the brits name _"_ I need help-" He trips once again on his carpet. Stumbling to get to his desk.

There's a rustling sound on the other line. Then there's a pause. Then he talks _, "_ Dream what's going on? What's happening, speak to me"

"I-I I cant-"He finally manages to sit down in his chair. So aggressively that it startles Patches, causing her to get up from her bed to under Dreams bed.

 _"_ Breathe. In through your mouth, out through your nose"George proceed to demonstrate. The sound of light breathing and a heavy sigh follows "Just like that."

Dream copies George, feeling relaxed 20 seconds later. He gulps,"better."

You can practically hear George smiling through the phone"Good, now tell me, what's up? What's got you so frazzled?"

Dream try's to blink away the water in his eyes but everytime they leave it just comes back "I should have listened to you and Sapnap."

"Dream, what do you mean? We've told you a lot of stuff you've never listened to you'll have to specify." That was George's' attempt to crack a joke to 'lighten the mood' but nothing worked. Dream was still slightly panicked, but nonetheless giggled.

"When you guys told me to go to the eye doctor.." He nervously wrings his hands together, legging bouncing up and down at a rapid pace.

 _"_ Oh-" George says, thinking on what to say next but he can't think of anything. He fiddles with his (unknown to him) purple shirt.

"Yeah, 'oh' _,"_ Dream laughs out of disbelief "I was being stubborn, it's my fault that it got this way. I was just-" oh how he didn't want to use this word "scared"

George pauses again and takes his time choosing his words "Scared of what exactly,Dream? Scared of the Doctor or the process?"

Then it hit him, he didn't know. Didn't know if he was afraid of the _doctor_ or the _process you have to go through to get them checked._ He just .didn't. know.

Dream thinks about for a minute then says "I guess the process, I mean, I myself have never had nor needed to go to the doctor, and I've heard all these stories online about other peoples bad experiences that it made me wary. I don't know, it's stupid" He starts to second guess himself...was he just being a wuss about it this whole time? Making excuses on why he need not to go? He makes a grunt sound out of frustration.

"Hey, Hey,Hey," George hums, sensing his friends distress."It's okay, it happens to the best of us. No need to get upset buddy."

"Okay, sorry" Dream mumbles, hands back at his eyes rubbing away.

"No need to apologise. Now would you like to schedule a appointment? I think it might help because if something is actually wrong you need to get that mess checked out."

Dream thought about it for a minute and then sighed "Yeah your right, I'll make one" while still on the phone with George, Dream messily exits out of the phone app and into the safari and types in the search bar "eye doctors near me" and finds 5 possible places. After finding the right one along with constant reassuring from George he finally gets the courage to call.

"Okay I think I'm gonna call now...Thank you so much George, I really appreciate." Clay smiles, a real one. Not some fake pressed one. One that reaches his eyes and brightens the haze just a tad.

"It's no problem Dream, just make sure to fill me in on the things that are happening, okay?" Concern laced George's tone.

"Yeah dude, I will, promise. Love you"

George laughs and rolls his eyes, but nonetheless says"I love you too Dream, bye"

"Buh-bye" and hangs up.

Back in safari, Dream copy and pastes the number into phone and takes a deep breathe, a second later, hits the green button.

 _Bring Bring...Bring Bring...Bring Bri-_ "Hello this is Florida City Optometrist, Nurse Carter speaking. Would you like to set a date to come in or would you like to update patient information?" A soft speaking voice flows through the phone.

Dream gulps

"H-Hello?" Nurse Carter speaks.

 _"_ Oh! Uhh sorry, I would-uh- I would like to set a date to come in please"the last part of the sentence ending in a soft whisper.

"Sir would you please repeat that one more time for me? I didn't catch that last part."

"I would like to set a date please." Clay clears his throat speaking in a more clear tone.

"Okay sounds good. Do you have a time and a day in mind already?" Theres a sound of pen on a paper on their side.

Did he? No. "No ma'am. I don't. Do you possibly have any open spots for...for today?" Did he want to do it today or tomorrow? If he did it today that means he'd have to postpone today's stream but if he did it tomorrow who knows how much worse his sight would get. Plus, there's more important things at hand then streaming _Minecraft._

Theres brief silence on their end, sounds of pens scratching and computer boards clicking until the sound of sniffling can be heard through the phone _"_ Yes sir we do have a open spot for today, uh, will 7:30 work?"

Dream takes a moment to look at the clock. At the moment it's 6:59 meaning he had 31 minutes to get there.

 _"_ Yes 7:30 will be fine." He decided that early is better than later.

 _"_ Okay, that's good. Can I have a name please?"

 _"_ It's Clay. C-L-A-Y. Clay Macor" Dream fiddles with his bed head. Pulling out a few loose strands of fly aways.

 _"_ Sound wonderful Mr.Macor. See you at 7:30. Goodbye."

Dream nervously sputters out a"Bye" and hangs up the phone.

That call took 5 minutes meaning he had well over about 26 minutes left.

He blindly stands up and makes his way to go brush his teeth. He grabs the green toothbrush and mint Colgate paste and pastes the toothpaste on the brush and plops it in his mouth. Once he's finished he spits it out in the sink, turns on the faucet and takes a handful of water into his mouth.

He cleans himself off with a towel and goes to pick out a outfit.

 _'This nothing to fancy,'_ he thinks ' _well...I don't think it's a fancy occasion, I'll just wear a plaid shirt and regular shorts.'_

He opens his closet pulls out said clothes.

"I'm gonna be gone for a little bit patches," Dream says unbuttoning his shorts and slips it on. Patches meows as if talking back. "I know but I'll be back soon, I promise" He looks down to the right of him, Patches rubbing up against his leg looking up at him.

She meows once again

"Im going to the eye doctor for the first time, If you cant tell, I'm very nervous." Dream chuckles as Patches jumps on his bed directly infront of him and starts to clean herself, her fall styled sweater sifting back and forth as she rubs.

After Dream finishes getting dressed he makes sure patches has some food in her bowel and goes to grab his shoes, slips them on, takes his keys, phone, wallet and mask and leaves the comfort of his own home.

He looks at the time once again, the clock reading 7:15 on his car radio. Dream makes sure he has his seatbelt on and looks behind him. He turns on the engine and pulls out of his gravel covered driveway and makes his way off to his destination.

He had calmed down a tad from the earlier freak out but the bad feeling still resides in his chest. He knows that nothing will go wrong. I mean come on, it's the eye doctor! But he still was scared....

He's parked in front of the building.

Dream guesses that he didn't realise he got there so fast since he was in his head so much. He really need to stop doing that....

Turing off the engine and taking the keys out of ignition, he opens the door slowly, putting the elastic bands around his ears so the mask will be over his mouth and nose. Phone and keys in hand, wallet in back pocket, he closes the door to his car and walks to the large double doors standing in front of him. Scary.

As he opens the door the smell of mint and Pine-sol fills his senses. There's bustling about. People taking calls and talking a mixture of soft and harsh on one side while on the other a waiting room, filled with people waiting to get checked out.

Dream walks over to the counter. Eyes constantly looking about. Taking in the new sight. He stop and pays attention to what's infront of him. There sat a lady, mabye around his age, 21/22 at most, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and fair chocolate skin that glowed under the fluorescent lighting writing fast on a yellow colored note pad. She looks up,

"Hello, How may I help you?" It's the same lady from on the phone. Nurse Carter. Dream smiles.

"H-Hello, I made a appointment about 25ish minutes ago," Dream answers, unsure what to say.

"Name?"Nurse Carter moves over to her computer, big and bulky with wires going every which way.

"It's Clay-" Dream starts

"Clay Macor? Yeah I remember talking to you, you sounded extremely nervous _"_ Nurse Carter chuckles through her mask.

Dream does a little laugh of his own _"Yeah, it's my first time being at a eye doctor so I don't really know what to expect."_ He's embarrassed now.

"Hey it's fine, don't be shy. There's a first time for everything" she starts typing into her computer and prints out a form. "I just need you to fill this out for me and then your done!" She takes the paper and attaches it to a clipboard that has a ball point pen on a string and hands it to him. Dream takes a moment to read it over once before filling in the boxes assigned for him.

After a moment of messy scribbles littered around the paper, Dream shakingly hands it over and waits. Nurse Carter looks over it for a moment and says "Alright! Your good to go! It looks like your 5 minutes early so you can have a seat in the waiting area" she points to a lounge the size of two bedrooms and smiles.

Dream returns it and slowly walks over to a chair, avoiding making eye contact with anyone looking.  
He plops down and sighs and pulls out his phone.

George

Dʀᴇᴀᴍ  
Hey, I'm at the place. At the moment I'm sitting down   
in the waiting area. Came in a little early, gotta wait

Gᴏɢʏ  
Okay,You've got this.Don't worry!:] if you need anything don't hesitate to text. I'll be here when you get out!

Dream smiles at the text. He types and then quickly deletes it. He rethinks what he wants to say and says,

Dʀᴇᴀᴍ  
Thank's,George.I owe one to you.

G ᴏɢʏ

don't worry about it.  
𝑅𝑒𝑎𝑑

A timid voice rings out over the crowd, _"_ Clay Macor for 7:30?" Dream stands up and looks at her.....

oh boy.


	3. Nervous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally goes into his appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 8 kudos! I appreciate it! :]

Dream walks over to the lady in hazed panic. _"Thats me."_ He says wringing his hands together once again. His legs feel like jelly while his brain feels like it's going mush. He could barely walk. Stumbling about like a baby learning how to walk for the first time.

Like Nurse Carter, the small plump Caucasian lady seems to notice his fright...unfortunately, causing her to say these words _"I's okay baby. You'll bees fine, all they gon do today is give ya a little scan, ask was wrong and you'll be on yo merry little way, m'kay? I's gon be fineee"_ Her strong Texas dialect standing out in each and every word as she tried to calm him down. Surprisingly , it worked. Mabye it has something to do with his friend Nick being from Texas, giving him some sort of 'sense of home'. He doesn't know though.

 _"O-okay,"_ Dream doesn't maintain eye contact with her as he speaks, well it was hard to do that anyway because the lady had to be at-least 5'2 while Dream is standing 'tall' at 6'3. " _That was kind of calming"_

The small woman smiles, _"Awe shucks, well Im's glad. We bets be on our merry little way now, don't want the docta' waitin'!"_ with that she wobbles around and starts walking through the door, Dream close, but not too close, behind her.

They make their way past Nurses and Doctors conversing, moving back and forth with charts in hand and medical carts in tow. More nurses taking phone calls or filing paper work into their designated bins. One of them smiled at him. It'd be rude to not smile back so her gave a little petite smile in return through his mask. The rest of the way on the walk he kept his head down.

About a minute later he hears the nurse guiding him say _"We're hera! Docta' Melly will be in in 4 minutes so you've got time to jus',"_ she pauses looking around the room then back at him _"relax"_

Dream looks up at the woman and thanks her. She responds _"I's no problemo hun, i's ma job!"_ She gives this loud chuckles that booms through the halls of the building. Her laugh reminds Dream of his, unique and unforgettable. _"Well I bes' be on my ways. I'll see you after the appointment is ova. Nurse Carter will be's checkin' you's out but ill be there to give you ya forms, totaloo"_ and with that she leaves him with a big room filled with equipment and white noise.

Dream takes a seat in a big blue chair in the corner, away from the door but near the doctors desk. Right when he sits his phone goes off. A _'ding_ ' noise filling in the space with noise.

 _'who is it?_ ' he thinks

He taps the phone screen to look at the contact name. Its someone who he'd least expect... Tommy.

He sighs and opens his phone to see what kind of meme the boy sent him now.. but it wasn't a meme, or a joke, or rude words from his online persona. Instead it was,  
  
  


Tommy.

_ Thomathy _

Hey Dream! George told us what was going on and I wanted to check in!

I hope you're doing alright man, proud of you! You've got this 

\--------------------------------

Dream smiles at his phone. Tommy always had a good way with words. Typing into the keyboard he says,

_ Dream _

Thanks Tommy,I appreciate it. That made me feel alot better.

  
_ Thomathy _

Im glad! Have a good appointment! Also don't worry about tweeting out on Twitter about not streaming, Gogy already did it for you!!!!  
  


Thats where Dream pauses. George....? He did that for _him..? I_ mean sure, their friends. Dream himself would do that for SapNap, Bad or Sam.. maybe he's just over reacting..maybe he wants it to be something more then just a friendly gesture. Does he like George? No, don't be ridiculous. There's more important things to worry about at the moment... his _sight_. Which is going at a rapid pace.

There's a knock at the door.

Dream looks up as a tall Indian man dressed in blue scrubs in a white lab coat walk through the door with a smile.

_" Are you Clay?"_


End file.
